Storing and safeguarding electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, large data storage systems may be utilized to protect such electronic content, wherein such large storage systems may be configured as data storage arrays to provide a high level of data availability. Additionally, such systems may be configured to recover in the event of data corruption. Unfortunately, current recovery methodologies require the use of a considerable amount of storage space to allow for such data recovery.